Baby Names
by Annie1421
Summary: Cosmo... Wanda... Really Now! TROYPAY


**Baby Names**

**By**

**Annie1421**

"Nah!!!" Jason and Chad taunted as Troy flipped through a baby boy's name book. They were goofing around by the balcony of Troy's lavish estate.

It has 7 years since the gang graduated from East High and things surely have changed. Everyone was living their dream. Jason became East High's newest English teacher and just got engaged to Martha. Zeke just opened his own bakeshop in downtown Albuquerque. Ryan and Kelsi got married a year ago and both were living in New York City as they pursued their music careers. Meanwhile, Troy also got married to the one person who truly understood him, Sharpay, and they couldn't be happier together. They have been married for 3 years; he was now playing for the LA Lakers while she was an up and coming fashion designer.

"Why? What's wrong with Cosmo? It's a good name" Troy questioned

"Well it is if your son is a superhero or a fairy godparent or something" Jason answered back and grabbed the baby book from Troy.

Troy sighed and said "I just want my baby boy to have a decent name, you know?"

"We know and that's why we're telling you not to name him Cosmo" Chad replied

"How about Zachary?" Zeke suggested as he carried 4 bottles of beer and joined the others.

"I don't think she'll like that name" Troy answered

"Why not?" Chad asked as he opened his bottle.

"I just don't think she'll like it, that's all" Troy plainly said and grabbed the book from Jason.

Troy was about to suggest another name when his parents, Jack and Lucy, stepped out on the balcony. "How about Jack?" Lucy suggested

"Jack? Uhmm… I don't think so mom." Troy tentatively said and then immediately turned to his father and said "No offense dad"

"None taken… but Jack is a good name" Jack persuaded

"Yeah, right…" Chad unconsciously said out loud as he received a glare from Jack and continued "…but I like your name Coach". Even though he wasn't their coach anymore, Chad, Jason and Zeke were still afraid of Coach Bolton.

Jason, Zeke, Troy, Chad, Lucy and Jack laughed when they heard someone said from behind "I don't think Jack is going to work either"

Troy quickly stood up and assisted a very pregnant Sharpay onto the chair "No offense Jack" Sharpay quickly added

"Pay, what are you doing out of bed? You very well know that you're pregnancy is delicate" Troy said concerned

"I know but I forgot to tell you something" she said as she eyed the baby book on the table.

Troy saw this and said "What is it? If it's about the baby's name, don't worry about it. We're going to decide on it together"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said "As if I'm going to let you name our baby by yourself because knowing you, I think you'd name our child Cosmo"

Chad, Jason and Zeke snickered. Sharpay truly knew her husband.

Troy glared at the boys and then turned back to Sharpay "What is it that you want to tell me again?" he asked as he tried to change the topic

"Oh yeah… I don't think we're going to need this book anymore" Sharpay said as she pushed the baby boy's name book away.

"If we want to give our baby a decent name, we do need this book" Troy retorted

"No, we don't"

"Yes we do"

"No we don't"

"Yes we do"

"Would you let me finish?" Sharpay said as she ended their playful banter

Troy shut up, squeezed her hand and urged her to continue

Sharpay smiled and pressed her forehead against his. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, I don't think we're going to need this book since we are going to have a baby girl" she said barely above whisper

Troy stared at her in silence as he was too shocked to say anything.

"_A baby girl. We're going to have a baby girl. She will look like Sharpay, all beautiful. Oh shoot! I'm going to have trouble keeping all horny teenage boys away from her and she's so not dating until she's 30 years old. Oh I hope she'll have my eyes and then I can teach her how to play basketball and then she can also do musicals like Payday. This kid is going to be one well-loved, spoiled child and I couldn't be happier about it" _Troy thought as he completely forgot that he still hasn't reacted to Sharpay's news.

After a couple more seconds, Sharpay got worried and said "Troy? Troy, are you alright? Troy, please answer me. I know you're disappointed that we're not having a boy but she's still our kid. Troy please just answer me"

Snapping out of his reverie and finally finding his voice, Troy shouted "Woohoo, we're going to have a baby girl!"

Sharpay sighed in relief as the boys and Jack and Lucy congratulated the happy couple.

"So what are you going to name the baby?" Jason asked

Everyone seemed to ponder on the question while a small smile crept onto Troy's face. Sharpay noticed this and asked "What?"

"How about the name… Wanda?"

* * *

**A/N: Just taking a break from my two stories. This story was inspired by the closing scene in an episode of CSI:NY. I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to REVIEW xoxo Anne**

**P.S. I do not own HSM**


End file.
